quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Turner Sargent, Jr. (1807 - 1867)
Biography Rev. John Turner Sargent, Jr. was born on 12 Jun 1807 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA and died on 26 Mar 1877 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He is buried in Forrest Hills Cemetery and Crematory in Jamaica Plain, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married firstly on 2 Dec 1834 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Charlotte Sophia White. She was born on 8 Aug 1816 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Capt. Joseph White ( - 1816) and Eliza Story (1784 - 1865) and died on 1 Jun 1854 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married secondly on 2 Dec 1834 in USA to Mary Elizabeth Fiske. She was born on 17 Jan 1827 in New Orleans, Louisana, USA to Capt. Eben Fiske ( - ) and Emily Ward ( - ). Facts and Biography In 1827 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA he grated from Harvard. In 1830 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA he graduated from Harvard Divinity School. He built the Suffolk Street Chapel in Boston Massachusetts, USA. In 1836 he was invited by the Benevolent Fraternity to be their minister-at-larg for the poor people of Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA, which he accepted. He visited the poor in their homes. He co-authored "A Portest Agains American Slavery by One Hundred and Seventy Unitarian Ministers." He put together anti-slavery meetings at the church and stopped the use of using wine for communion service before he was of ill health. From 1849 to 1850 his last ministry was at the South Universalist Society in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He represented the Society at a Peace Convention in Frankfurt, Germany; he recovered there at the homes of Rev. James Martineau and his sister Harriet Married Martineau. In 1850, after he returned home, he represented liberal clergy at a Women's Right's Convention in Worcester County, Massachusetts, USA. In the same year he also became a member of the Boston Vigilance Committee which was organized to protect fugitive slaves. In 1851 he was one of the founders of the New England School of Design for Women, and two years later he signed a petition to Massachusetts for the suffering of women. From 1852 to 1857 he was a member of the Executive Committees of both the Massachusetts Anti-Slavery Society and the American Anti-Slavery Society. Because of the Fifteenth Amendment, these two organizations ended up folding and the last meetings were held at Sargent's home. In 1854 he started a relationship with the Boston Provident Association which is now called the Family Service of Greater Boston. He joined up with Theodore Parker and Wendell Phillips to protest against prostitution and Sargent became the General Agent for the Guardian of Friendless Girls. In 1859 and 1860 he was chosen President of the New England Anti-Slavery Conventions held in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. In 1870 he was successful in leading a campaign to add one woman to the board of the American Unitarian Association. In the last decade of Sargent's life he hosted meetings of the Radical Club in his home. "Having expanded his inheritance up his causes, Sargent died penniless, his library and furniture his only assets. At his funeral "a young woman begged a violet from the wreath of his brier. She said that years ago the minister-at-large "had found her family destitute, had gone out to buy meat, which he brought to the hungry house and cooked with his own hands. Her touching request seemed to others at the service a fitting testimony to his life." Lineage William Sargent ( - ) m. Mary Duncan (1659 - 1725) Col. Epes Sargent (1690 - 1762) m. Esther Mccarty (1701 - 1743) Daniel Sargent II (1731 - 1806) m. Mary Turner (1743 - 1813) John Turner Sargent (1769 - 1813) m. Christian Keadie Swan (1779 - 1867) * Rev. John Turner Sargent, Jr. (1807 - 1867) Dr. Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810 - 1872) m. Charlotte Cunningham (1817 - 1888) Mary Sarah Sargent (1844 - 1908) m. Alexander Malcolm Thomas (1809 - 1877) Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ b. 1982) References Books Internet Birth * Uudb.org Education * Uudb.org Occupation * Uudb.org Death * Uudb.org